Cruel Revenge
by lexiewicklander
Summary: While Derek tries to leave Seattle and escape for the weekend he finds someone wandering in his home. That person ends up being not so friendly and tries to end his life. Will Derek be able to push through his second shot to the body? Will he be able to watch his children grow up? Can he make another day beautiful for saving lives?


Lexie Wicklander

Cruel Revenge

After a long surgery, Derek Shepherd left the hospital to go to the airport. He had to catch a plane to Boston where he was going to a neurosurgery meeting. There he would meet different surgeons. Before making the drive to the airport, he planned to stop by his house and grab a few things while he still had some extra time. While he was wandering around the house, he thought he heard something come from the other room.

Derek asked confused, "Hello, is someone there?"

Nothing. Not a single sound came from the direction where he knew he heard something. He continued to pack and didn't think much about it. He then heard footsteps and knew something was off.

"Is someone there?"

Nothing. He got a rush of panic knowing someone was in his house. Luckily his children and wife were at the hospital already and it was just him. He walked out of his room to find what looked like a man in a black jacket and black hood standing in the living room with a gun.

Panicked, Derek stood there in shock. He couldn't move any muscles. He tried saying words but nothing would come out. This man looked familiar to him but he couldn't put his finger on it. He didn't want to die like this. He didn't even know who this person was. He didn't want his kids to grow up without their dad. The man in the black jacket started to get closer and closer in complete silence.

"This is for not saving my child when you had the chance… Now your children and wife will pay the price for your mistakes," he growled.

Derek couldn't speak. There was a big lump in his throat. After being in this situation once before, he knew trying to talk the shooter out of killing him wasn't going to work. Maybe this was what was destined to happen to him. Right as he had these thoughts of giving up, he heard the front door open. It was Amelia, she was still living at the house with Meredith, Derek, and the kids.

Amelia asked, "Derek, are you home?"

Before Derek could answer her, he felt a burst of pain rush into his stomach and he dropped straight to the ground. He didn't even begin to worry about himself. All he knew was that if he didn't tackle the man in the black jacket, then Amilia was going to get hurt too. He couldn't lose his little sister after losing his father. It took everything he had to stand up with his stomach bleeding out and chase after the man who was escaping out the front of his house. Luckily, the man didn't even try to touch Amelia, he was just worried about getting out of the house while he still could. The man was too fast for Derek to catch.

Derek screamed and dropped back to the ground, "Dammit!"

The man escaped out of the house, and Amelia instantly knew that she had to call for help. While she was waiting for the ambulance, she knew she only had a matter of time before her brother was going to die. Amelia covered his wound with anything she could find. All she could do was talk to him to make sure that he stayed alert. She could see it in his eyes that she was about to lose him.

"Derek, if you don't hang on, nobody will recover. I've had nightmares about this. I can't lose you Derek. Meredith can't lose you. Your children can't grow up without a dad. You of all

people know this," she cried.

Derek could hear everything she was saying but couldn't respond, everything felt numb. She suddenly heard the sound she's been needing to hear for the past five minutes. The sound of ambulance sirens came rushing into the driveway. Amelia shot upright leaving Derek on the cold floor with the towels she stuffed on his stomach. She ran to the door and let the EMTs in. As they came rushing in, the EMTs began interchanging medical talk about Derek's condition. The case obviously wasn't good, but there was still hope if they could get him to the hospital as soon as possible. As they loaded him into the ambulance on the stretcher, the police showed up and began to question Amelia on what had happened. She wasn't to concerned about catching the man who did it because all she could think about was whether or not Derek was going to survive.

"Just meet me at the hospital. I'll talk to you after I know my brother is okay," Amelia cried.

She ran into the back of the ambulance and began working on her brother as the ambulance took off for Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital.

"Page Richard Webber and Miranda Bailey, Derek was shot in the right medial abdominal cavity and he needs surgery," Amelia screamed at Dr. Hunt.

Dr. Hunt stood there in shock. He couldn't believe his eyes when he saw what he called his best friend laying on a stretcher while his stomach was bleeding out. He didn't look like the Derek Shepherd he knew. Dr. Hunt was scared for Derek and he was even more scared for Meredith. He knew he had to page her. He helped Derek onto the hospital bed as the group of Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital surgeons and doctors swarmed around Derek taking his vitals and preparing him for surgery.

"What the hell happened Amelia?" Hunt questioned.

"I'll explain it all later. We need to get him into surgery," Amelia yelled.

Meredith rounded the corner of the hospital where she found her husband laying there with tubes in his mouth, tubes in his arms and his stomach bleeding out. She ran to him and began to scream. Just as Meredith laid her head down on her husband, Dr. Webber ran into the chaos. But just like Dr. Webber deals with everything else, he stood in front of her with his head held high.

"I know this is hard for you to see right now, but Dr. Bailey and I are the best general surgeons in the world. He's in good hands Mer, but we need to get him into surgery now. C'mon Meredith we need to focus on saving him while we still can," he said while holding onto her shoulders.

Meredith stood up and tried to collect herself because she knew that was her only option if she wanted her children to have their father.

"Alright everybody get him into the OR and lets do this. If you lose this man you will never see me the same again. Also, Dr. Weber, page Karev. I need a friend here with me," Meredith bravely stated. The surgeons took Derek and headed into surgery.

Everyone who wasn't already occupied with their own surgeries were in the overhead window of Miranda and Richard's operating room watching every move they made on Derek. The surgery was extremely complicated and very long. They were in the operating room for a total of fourteen hours working on him, but the surgery was successful. They removed the bullet from his abdomen and stitched him up. Richard and Miranda were beyond exhausted, but so grateful that Derek had a great chance of survival now they had completed the surgery. Meredith went out of the operating room window to find her children and Amelia.

"Derek made it through surgery. He is headed into recovery now. Thank you all for being here. I don't think I could've gone through this day without you all here," she thanked them.

"Yeah, yeah Mer. So, what the hell happened Amelia?" Karev asked as he walked into the waiting room with Meredith.

"I went back to the house because I had my break between surgeries and wanted to sleep. I got there and knew something was wrong. There was a white minivan in the driveway that I didn't recognize along with Derek's porsche. I walked up and the front door was left open and I heard talking from the hallway. I asked Derek if he was home and didn't get an answer. Five seconds later, I heard a gunshot and a man in a black jacket ran past me out the door. If I would have chased him, Derek would've suffered, it just wasn't worth it," she said as tears filled her eyes. "I'm just so glad I showed up."

"Thank goodness you did. Otherwise, this day would have ended very differently," Meredith stated.

Karev questioned, "Do you have any idea who this man was?"

"Not a clue, he didn't look familiar to me. I'm guessing it was one of Derek's former patients or a parent of a patient. I mean who else would just attack a man without stealing anything. He obviously had no other motives than to kill Derek," she explained.

"I guess that's a job for the police at this point. I don't think I want to even know right now. I'm just glad everyone's going to be okay," Meredith sighed.

As the clock struck twelve a.m., she decided to send Amelia and the kids home where they could sleep for the night. Meredith then went into the recovery room to sleep with her husband. She decided that it was time to call it a night.


End file.
